Running From Your Past
by Molly2342
Summary: When you are running from people who blame you for a huge crime in the past that you did not commit, will life ever be easy or normal again? This is the story of what happens to the Visoreds after the winter battle and the struggles they must overcome.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hi! I am super psyched because this story is going to be epic! My favorite characters are the Visoreds; I am so happy that I was able to come up with an awesome plot line for them.**

**EN: This story's journey was almost as entertaining as its plot. I hope it was worth it! ;)**  
><strong>By the way, enjoy this fanfic.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach! Please don't sue me! I have no money! *cries***

**Anyway, on with the chapter!**

Prologue

Shinji sat with his severely injured comrades in the midst of the destroyed city. Kensei was holding Mashiro's hand while watching Unohana heal her. He held a worried expression because she was not waking up. Lisa sat staring at the battlefield with tears in her eyes. Hachi sat while Isane tended to his hand, desperately trying to make the bleeding stop. He knew he would never get his hand back, but he planned to get a prosthetic as soon as possible. Rose and Love kept stealing glances at each other, then staring at the ruined city. Shinji sat next to Hiyori while she laid unconscious on the uneven ground. She was gasping for air and looked near death.  
>Shinji nervously asked, "Will she make it?"<br>"I have healed as much as I can. Her will to live will decide her fate." Unohana replied calmly. Shinji let a small laugh escape his lips as he thought about what smart alec response Hiyori would have made to that.  
>Soon he found himself responding. "Hiyori would have said of course I will live, dumbass, I am totally fine!"<br>All of the Visoreds began to laugh, imagining what Shinji already had. Shinji stood up carefully so as not to reopen his wounds. The others followed his example; Kensei picked up Mashiro and Shinji picked up Hiyori while turning to Unohana. "Thank you for everything, but we must go now," Shinji said.  
>"Your welcome, but just know that once you leave here, our mutual cooperation will end and the captain commander will continue to hunt you," Unohana warned.<br>"We are well aware of the situation, but I appreciate your concern," Shinji replied. The Visoreds then disappeared with the flash of shunpo. A Shinigami began to tail them. However, soon the Visoreds shook the tail and gone back to their warehouse home. They went inside and Shinji headed upstairs with Kensei. Kensei took Mashiro to her room and laid her down in her bed. Shinji took Hiyori to her room, laid her down on the bed to rest, and went to rejoin the others. When he got downstairs, they were all sitting on the floor, talking about what had happened and what the future would hold. Once they caught sight of Shinji, they stopped all conversation. Kensei opened his mouth to speak.  
>"Will she make it?" Kensei asked. He had always been quite to the point.<p>

"Yes, she will. She has a will of steel and she would never give up when it comes to fighting for her life," Shinji answered. He then muttered under his breath, "I will never forgive her if she does not live."  
>Shinji and the others began to cry as the full force of what had happened hit them. While Shinji and the others cried, all Shinji could think about was praying that she would not be taken from him this way.<br>Please let Hiyori live. I would die without her. I love her with all of my being. Why did it take me so long to realize it? God, I am a moron! Please let her come back to me, please, Shinji thought as tears streamed down his cheeks, splashing onto the hard concrete floor.

**I hope you guys liked it... R&R**  
><strong>If you do, I will love you forever!<strong>  
><strong>Anyway, it's midnight so I have to go to bed or my parents are going to slay me!<strong>  
><strong>-Molly<strong>


	2. Ch 1 Living With The Pain

I am in English right now writing fanfiction instead of actually writing my essay for the Odyssey. Totally worth it! Ha ha my teacher just walked by and thinks I am actually working. On with the story! :)

Editor s Note: *facepalm* Way to be efficient, Molly. Although, technically, I m editing it in English as well. However, because I am beast, I am always efficient. I didn t tell you, but when I participated in the blood drive this year, they held me longer because, contrary to popular belief, my veins were NOT too small to extract large volumes of blood, but rather full of the most rare blood type of all...BA! Whoa, I just went way off topic. Anyway, back to the story.

Chapter 1: Living With the Pain

Shinji s POV

I sat next to Hiyori s bed. It had been one week since the winter battle and she was still not awake. Mashiro is awake. Why can t Hiyori be awake? I felt tears try to break free, but I held them back. All of us switched off watching her so she would not be alone when she woke up. It also forced me to eat and sleep. I sat staring at her unmoving face, hoping and praying that she would wake soon. I felt numb, like I could not think or feel without her glaring and yelling at me. After the first night after the fight, I felt as if all the emotion had been drained from my body. I felt as if time was frozen without her and would never restart. I had learned to live with the dull persisting pain that Hiyori s absence had inflicted upon me. I faked my usual aloof, happy, and indifferent personality around the others. I had nothing left without her and I would never have anything again if she did not wake up. All that held me to this world right now were Hiyori s painfully forced breaths.

I suddenly heard the click of the door and turned to look at Rose entering the room.

It s my turn to watch her. Wow, you look awful. Go get some rest or you are going to collapse Rose said, concern laced into his voice.

I can t get sleep. I feel so guilty for what happened to all of you, especially what happened to Hiyori. How can I sleep when I don t know if she will survive? I should have been able to protect all of you. I am our leader. I am responsible," Shinji explained, the pain he felt lacing into his voice.

Okay, Shinji, you are not Superman. You got hurt badly, just like us. You are no more responsible than any of us. You need to cut yourself some slack! There really was no way we could have done anything. Also, remember that it could have been any one of us. Stop beating yourself up and get some sleep. Oh, and eat something too. I know you have not been eating nearly enough," Rose reasoned.

I stood up, walked out of the room, down the hallway, and into my room, shutting the door behind me. I fell onto my bed. Rose does not understand, none of them do! I am in love with her. My entire world and existence becomes meaningless without her. I need her in my life. I need her to live. My bond with her is so much more than what they have with her! Why, why Hiyori? Why won t you wake up!Please wake up.

Tears began to fall once more. Shit, I thought I had already gotten this out of my system. Oh well, I guess this proves how much I truly care about her. Soon I felt my eyelids drop with the need for sleep. As I drifted off, I thought I will just have to learn to live with the pain and emptiness. Life goes on... no matter how painful it has become. With that, I let myself fall into unconsciousness.

A/N: Sorry it is a really short chapter but chapter three will be up soon. R&R Please I will give you homemade virtual cheese cake! Oh yea. The final weeks in school kill your

mind. With finals coming up, it may be a while till I update, but when school gets out, I will update faster and more often. Anyways, see you next time. -Molly


	3. Ch 2 Waking Up

A/N: My brother is being a jerk and it is way distracting. Oh sorry I am off topic again. Anyway I like this chapter because finally new stuff in this chapter. After this the story will start to pick up and it will be fantastic. Anyways, on with the story.

Editor's Note: Shinji is sure angsty. Are you sure he isn't really a teenager who got rejected? And yes, I will comment on everything, Molly, because making editor's notes makes my life!

Chapter 2: Waking Up

Hiyori s POV

I felt like I was in a black abyss. There was no way in or out, I was just there. The last image I had seen before falling into the blackness within was Shinji s pain stricken face as he tried desperately to find someone who could help me. I remember anger and the lust for revenge showing in his eyes. I had to live. I had to make it. Shinji was waiting for me.

One problem-I could feel that my body was whole again, but I couldn't control it. It was like my mind had been detached from my body. Why can t my body listen to me! Let me open my eyes! I have to live!

I lay there fighting the blackness that threatened to consume me. It was so frustrating! Why can t I wake up! AHHHHHHHH!

After what felt like years of nothing, I could feel my body. Yes! Yes! Open my eyes, I thought, open! I tried once, but it felt like trying to lift two tons. I tried again. I will get them open, so help me God! After what seemed like eternity, they finally opened.

AHHH! Everything is so bright. Bright light, too much, I felt myself mutter. I blinked a few times and took in my surroundings. I seemed to be in my room with Shinji, now asleep in a chair next to my bed. God, he looked awful. He had huge dark circles under his eyes... like this was the first time he had slept in days. His clothes were ragged and unkempt, which was not like him. He looked much thinner, almost sickly. Then I realized that he must have been really worried about me if he looks this bad. Wait, what the hell happened? I sat straight up, realizing that my body was whole again. Shinji, of course, picked that moment to wake up. When he saw me sitting up and looking around in total confusion he gasped and began to gush,

Oh God am I so glad you are okay! After a week and a half of hoping you would live, you are okay. I was beginning to lose hope, but here you are, totally fine! Oh God, this such a relief! I mean, thank God, you're okay! I mean everyone else is too, but I am so relived that you are alive and okay! Don t ever do this to me again. I wouldn t be able to live with myself if something like this ever happened again...Oh you must be really confused, sorry, Shinji trailed off.

It s okay, I get it and I wouldn t know what to do if you died either, dumbass, replied Hiyori with an unprecedented smile. I saw Shinji s eyes brighten at the sound of this frequent insult. With that insult I had showed him that I was totally fine and completely myself. Shinji then proceeded to tell me about what I had missed. Apparently, Aizen had kicked our asses, even with Shinji s inverted world technique. We were all alive and well, especially now that I had woken up. We still had to hide from the soul society, I had missed a full week, and the undamaged city had been returned to it s proper place. Aizen was eventually defeated by Ichigo (who had conveniently lost all of his powers) so life was pretty much back to normal, or as normal as it could be, and that was fine by me.

A/N: Sorry, I know it was another short chapter this time but I promise the next chapter will be longer. I will not be able to update for a while because my finals are coming up, but the next chapter will be up as soon as possible. See you next time and if you R&R,I

will give you thirty virtual cupcakes! -Molly

E/N: Spam spam spam


	4. Ch 3 Fighting

A/N: Sorry it has been so long guys! I'm happy to report that everything is mostly figured out soooo... on with the story! As promised, chapter four is quite a bit longer! So enjoy; I am back for good!

Now to address my reviews: First of all, thanks to 123mike. Thanks for reviewing and to answer your question I can do a HiyorIchi story next. PM me with some of what you would like to see and I will see what I can do for you or you could also review again XD.

SoraWithAnX: Sorry I took so long to update. It would have been up sooner, However my editor did not have the time. So it is now going up and enjoy. Also about author s notes that is just how I am in real life as well!

Thanks to all of you who added my story to their favorites and alerts. I really appreciate it!

E/N: Ironically, this summer has been more hectic than most of the school year! Speaking of ironic, some of my buddies have taken to calling me "hipster"! Molly, I'm not a hipster, am I? :/ Also, your original title for this next chapter was "...moving TROUGH it all". I was sooo tempted to leave it that way!

On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or Bleach. I only own the plot.

Warning: This story is rated for Hiyori s mouth and there is quite a bit of language in this chapter. If you don t like that, don t read this. You have been warned!

Chapter 3: Fighting, Learning, and Moving Through it All

Hiyori s POV

I can t believe Hachi has made me stay in bed this long after I have woken up! I mean how many times do I have to tell that ass that I am freaking healed! How freaking protective does Shinji have to be around me anyway! Can t they all just leave me alone like they used to! I mean WHAT THE HELL man! Hachi had better let me out of my stupid freaking room today or I am going to lose the little bit of sanity I have left!

Hiyori, I have good news for you today, Hachi said quietly as he nervously stepped into the room.

Spit it out! If this is not about me getting out of this infernal room, you need to leave now because I will murder you! I angrily yelled at Hachi.

Now now, no rash actions please. Now calm down and we will talk. Hachi replied calmly.

Get to the stupid point already! I yelled.

Okay, are finished with your bed rest. I believe you have healed enough to be out and about but you have to take it easy for the first week or so, Hachi explained.

Finally! I yelled jumping out of bed and dressing in my red tracksuit pants with a white stripe down the side and rolled them up to Capri length, My white shirt and red and white jacket with the emblem that translated into monkey Remember take it easy for a little while and try to remember how seriously you were injured. Hachi reminded me as he left.

Yeah Yeah, just leave me alone will you. I walked slowly down the stairs my usual bad attitude showing through very obviously. Shinji and the others attacked me with a group hug and that is sooooo not okay! When they let go I quickly took off my shoe and proceed to hit Shinji in the face hard with it.

He proceeded to classily yell, What The Fuck Hiyori! We are all just glad that you are alive and allowed to be with us everyday again. Why would you freaking attack me like that! You are such a cruel heartless person!

I am not freaking all healed I still have to take it easy FYI dumbass! You all have also been so doting and are not giving me the space I need and demand from you! You ever try that shit again and I will kill all of you and let me eat my breakfast in peace and leave me alone for five fucking minutes! I yelled back.

There is not fucking reason to hit people and you act like you are better than all of us but FYI your not so figure that out soon or you will end up with no one to support you in hard times and maybe we were worried about you! Oh, but that does not matter to you because you always want to be the lone angry person in our group! I guess it does not occur to you that we all got banished and betrayed to! You are not the only person that feels pain Hiyori! Shinji yelled back.

Just leave me alone I know you all feel pain but you never give me the space or support I need you dumbass! I don t want to be around any of you because none of you will ever understand me and what I feel. I don t feel welcome here and I never have you all just tolerate me! I screamed at them

That is bullshit Hiyori and you know it all we do is try to help each other and especially you because we know you have had a harder time adjusting than the rest of us. You know what you wont listen to us or reason so just leave me alone and stay away from us if that is how you feel. Shinji finished as he walked briskly past me up the stairs and into his room slamming the door angrily behind him.

Truthfully I knew that they all cared deeply and tried to help me out and I don t know I guess I just don t want them to see the true me, The me that is hopelessly messed up and always will be. They would not accept that part of me and I would not be able to bear it if they hated me. I looked around the room and saw the hurt faces of all my friends around me and I ran up to my room quietly closing the door behind me. Oh god, I have to fix this or I am totally screwed. I need Shinji not to hate me, I don t know why I just need him to not hate me. Shinji s words continued to ring in my head as I crossed to my desk and took out a pencil and paper and began to write a letter showing every bit of me and all I can hope is that Shinji won t reject and hate me because of this.

Shinji s POV

I ran into my room and slammed the door hard behind me. Why does this shit always happen to me! I thought slamming my fists into the stone wall. I want to get closer to her yet she always acts like that and shoves me away! Why does she do that and why can t I overcome it! I thought kicking the base of my dresser falling back onto my bed frustrated as hell. I try and I try and what do I get! NOTHING! I get nothing! I swear she has no heart! Can she not see that I am in love with her?

Okay okay Shinji calm down calm down. I can get trough this I can still fix this situation. Oh my god, the things I said to her are so horrible! Oh my god how could I have said all of that! I am trying to get closer to her for gods sake! God, I am such an ass! How the hell am I going to fix this situation? I said all of that to the woman I love! How could I do that? How can I possibly come back from that? I am such a moron! What the Fuck am I going to do?

I have to apologise. I have to that is the only way I can remotely save this situation. Oh god, she is going to kill me and she is never going to believe a fucking word that I say after that!

I am such a moron! What the hell am I going to do! I will just have to apologise it is all I can do I mean oh what am I thinking? I am going die trying to do this oh my god! Okay, calm down I just have to get up walk to her room and do it. I have no choice. Alright, I can do this I muttered to myself as I got up and glanced at the clock near my bed. Oh, wow, time has gotten away I thought. It has been an hour and a half since the worst fight with Hiyori I have ever had. I really need to apologise now or it really will be too late.

I walked nervously to my door and as I opened it a white envelope fell the the ground. I picked it up closing my door again sitting back down on my bed and I turned the envelope over looking at who it was from. I looked down and almost choked. It read: From Hiyori-I am truly sorry and enclosed is a full explanation. Please forgive me. I carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the contents and began to read:

Dear Shinji,

I have been doing some thinking since our falling out if it will downstairs and there are several things I need you to understand. If you hate me and stop reading here so be it but I pray that you don t hate me. I am going to pour my whole being into this explanation and I hope you will still accept me and what me in the Visored group.

To begin I have a huge problem showing my emotions. I also have very bad trust issues because my parents abandoned me when I was young. This abandonment left me living in the streets and that life taught me to never show weakness or emotion so I developed a very angry resentful and distrusting. I hate this part of me and it makes me feel like a true hollow not a human or shinigami or somewhere in between but like a hollow. The Hollow part of me tries to take over all the time because I have the most trouble controlling it out of all of us and I just don t know how much more struggling I can take. I just don t know where I belong, who I am, what I am, or what to do anymore.

On another note I push all of you away and only show my hardened exterior around you because I fear you all would not accept me or want me when you found out truly how messed up I really am. The argument we had today showed me the extent of how hard I am pushing all of you away. I never wanted it to end up like this, but now that it has all I want is for you to know the truth and accept me no matter what because that would let me realise that I am finally not longer along and that would mean more than you could ever imagine.

You may not know this but I blame myself for what happened the night we were betrayed by Aizen. If I had not been so weak I never would have hurt you or anyone else. I know no one else blames me and that it probably is not my fault and that it would have happened no matter what but that does not stop those poisonous thoughts from entering my mind. I feel that I am ripping my own soul into pieces trying to answer my own questions about myself and what the future will hold. I live in a constant state of fear. I fear that one of you will get hurt and I won t be able to save you and that would kill me inside for good and I fear that we will be found any day. However most of all I fear dying and seeing the death of you all my friends, my family because I would not be able to bear it.

I know this letter may not seem like it truly is me but it is. These are the things you must understand about me before we can move on. I need you to understand so I can hold on to the little bit of sanity I continue to cling to. Sincerely, Hiyori

When I finished reading I could not believe what I had just seen. I read it twice more and when my tears started to drop onto the paper I set it aside and just let myself cry. How could one person hold all of that inside. Why didn t she come to me till now. Oh god, now the things I said sound even worse. I need to go apologise to her and talk to her desperately before I lose all of her and all of what I love, I thought wiping the tears from my face as I walked to the door letter in hand to go speak to the woman I loved and always would love. She needed to know that I would always be there for her.

A/N: So what did you think? Like or dislike? I what to know so click the little button below this chapter and R&R. I love to read your reviews and feedback would be great because it helps me become a better writer. Anyway see you next time.


	5. Concerning Updates

**I am really sorry guys for no new chapter yet. I am sorry about the false update alert I was fixing some grammar stuff and updating the chapters I fixed again. I have not written a new chapter for a while first because of family issues and now because I have a severe concussion. It has been five weeks since I got it and I am getting better so hopefully I can update when I get better. My editor is typing up and posting this note that I wrote because the brightness of the computers makes my head die. Bye guys I hope to update soon. I am sorry I had to do this I hate these kinds of things as much as you do.**

**-Molly**


End file.
